


The Car

by veenaistired



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenaistired/pseuds/veenaistired
Summary: Neji and Tenten's relationship throughout the years, and the car that started it all.





	The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started with a rly small idea and totally got out of hand wordcount wise, but whatever. Hope you enjoy <3

The first time Neji sits in that damn car, a beat-up old thing lacquered in an almost offensively intense green, is, coincidentally, the first time he meets Tenten. He's twelve and Gai has come to pick Lee and him up in that car of his. When he pulls up on the curb in front of the school, there's an unfamiliar girl riding shotgun. Lee, however, seems to know her and greets her enthusiastically as soon as they're both seated in the back. It's within those first few minutes Neji finds out her name, years later she'll tell him some playground bullies used to make fun of it, because it sounds like numbers and Lee stood up for her. For now, however, he's almost annoyed by the strange girl, turning around in her seat to face him, speaking in a voice louder than the small space would warrant. Until Gai tells her to put on her seatbelt, that is, and she has to face the right direction again. Over the next few weeks, Neji slowly warms up to her. Since both of them are Lee's friends, hanging out together is near-inevitable and as time passes, the two become friends as well. After that, every time he's in that car, Tenten is there too as Gai chauffeurs them around. 

\---

Two years later, the trio having turned thirteen, he once again finds himself in the green vehicle, sans Tenten for now, since they've come to pick her up from home. Except she isn't showing. Calling her phone has no effect either, so they sit there, emotions ranging from boredom to worry. Neji is sure she's either caught up in something stupid like looking for her keys or that she's forgotten the meeting altogether. Gai, on the other hand, playing the role of the doting father Tenten doesn't have, Neji knows that because he's met the guy once or twice and he's an absolute ass, worries that she might've gotten into trouble. Almost twenty minutes later it turns out he was right. Tenten arrives, not walking out of her building, as expected, but storming around the corner. 

Her knees are scraped and there are some bruises starting to form on her shins. Her nose is bleeding. Wordlessly, and looking quite upset, she opens the backdoor and lets herself fall into the seat next to Neji. Before any of them can say anything, ask what happened, she slams the door closed and simply says: “Let's go.”

For a good while, they drive in complete silence, not even the radio is on and Tenten just stares out of the window, unwilling to look at any of them. Up close, she looks even worse. There's dirt on her palms and knees where they are scraped, and even some on her face. The bruises have now taken on a painful-looking purple and from where he's sitting he spots some less intense ones on her arms as well. At least her nose is no longer bleeding, the streak of semi-dried blood a dark red on her skin. Some of it has dripped on her shirt, Neji notices. The one with a print of the Ninja-Turtles on it he knows she loves. When Gai had given it to her for her last birthday, she'd almost squealed in delight. An inexplicable rage flashes through him at the thought that it's ruined now. That someone ruined it. Instead of opening his mouth and letting the words spill out, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a pack of tissues which he silently hands to her. Her eyes are suddenly full of gratitude instead of suppressed rage and from how they look, she hasn't cried. Not even the tiniest bit. 

After she's done cleaning herself up, Gai finally pops the million-dollar question. “Tenten, what happened?” Even though the concern is still evident in the man's voice, there is a warmth that almost overshadows it. It's the tone he always puts on when he tries to calm one of them down.

“These two kids at the park were being assholes.” She sounds so nonchalant, he'd think she wasn't bothered by the entire incident hadn't he seen how upset she was just a few minutes ago. 

“Language!”, Gai interrupts. Funny how, even in a situation like this one, he insists on manners.

“It's true though! Anyways, we got into a fight. That's it.” The way she says the words is so unconvincing, Neji can feel Gai raising an eyebrow, even though he can't see it. Even Tenten herself seems to know, but she doesn't say another word. 

“But you're hurt!”, Lee blurts out, obviously concerned about his friend. “Why'd they attack you!?” Why indeed. Neji finds that his anger over the t-shirt has transformed into anger towards the two unknown kids. 

“Technically”, she begins in a tone tinged with the tiniest amount of guilt, “I threw the first punch.”

No surprise she didn't want to talk about it any further. His eyes immediately snap to hers in shock. Sure, Tenten is a vibrant person, sometimes even explosive, but not violent. There is obviously something wrong with the confession, he can sense it.

“What did they say to you?”, he asks in a small voice before the only adult in the car has the chance to reprimand her. Her face immediately takes on a guarded expression and she looks away again.

“It's nothing.”, she mutters. It sure doesn't sound like nothing.

“Tenten, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it, but no matter what another person says to you, it's not okay to hit them. Not even if it is really hurtful.” Gai doesn't sound mad, but calm, sympathetic even. He isn't trying to scold, but to teach her. 

“As if I didn't know that! They weren't trying to insult me.” Silence again. So she'd been protecting someone else?

“I understand that's frustrating but-” Gai doesn't get any further, interrupted by the girl in the back.

“What would you have done, if you were me?! I just couldn't stand there and watch while they talked shit about Neji!” Now she _definitely _sounds upset. 

An immense wave of surprise crashes down on him. She'd be trying to protect him?! Surprised, he searches her eyes for any sign she might be lying, but there is only honesty. Honesty and a single tear, glittering in the corner of one eye. Neji had always known there were some people at school that disliked him, hated him even, but he'd never thought it could have consequences of this magnitude. Inwardly, he's being ripped in two. On one hand, he feels incredibly guilty. Guilty that Tenten got herself beaten up for his sake. On the other one, he's moved beyond words. The warm feeling of happiness spreads through his entire body, head to toe, at the thought that she'd fought for him. Whenever someone bothered him, Neji usually weathered the storm in silence, but not once had another person stood up for him. Silently, he mouths the words “Thank you” towards her and she gives him a smile, brighter than the sun. 

After that, the matter is done and over with, not brought up again. They fall into casual conversation about homework and the Bruce-Lee movie that played on TV last night. When Gai treats them to ice-cream that afternoon, they argue whether or nor liking mint flavor should be a criminal offense. 

\--- 

The next notable event in the cat takes place a few years later, Tenten just having turned eighteen and working on getting her driver's license. The theoretical classes and exam, she's already gotten over with and now Gai is taking her out to practice her actual driving. Neji doesn't remember how she convinced him to come along, but he's regretting it. Her driving is horrible. At times she goes too fast, at others way too slow and she has immense trouble getting the thing started in the first place. The way she brakes, sudden, so the entire car lurches is making him sick. Even Gai looks a little pale in the passenger's seat. Neji reaches his breaking point when she almost takes the wrong lane, barely managing to turn the car around and preventing them from slamming into another vehicle.

“What the hell, Tenten! Are you trying to kill us?!” He doesn't usually get that loud, but right now, his life is at stake, so the words have more than a little force behind them. 

“Shut it Neji! This shit is hard!” The girl behind the wheel sounds frustrated and since he doesn't risk a full-blown Tenten eruption, does what she tells him to. 

Almost two hours later he feels so sick, it's a miracle he hasn't thrown up his breakfast all over the seats. Thankfully, they've completed their rounds and he is free to leave the hellish contraption. No matter how much she might bug him about it, or what she may offer in return, he is not going to be present at any further practice drives. The reason she's in a rush to get her license is a stupid one in the first place. At least he thinks so. Since it's their last year at high-school, the trio has decided to attend the annual school-dance since all of them had skipped out on it the years before. Well, technically Tenten and Lee had done the deciding and basically bullied him into promising he'd attend the event as well. An event which Tenten doesn't want to be chauffeured to by Gai. Apparently, driving their own cars is what “all the seniors do” and for once in her life, she is out for the full high-school experience. This strikes him as weird since she'd never cared about it before. Maybe that's the reason, wanting to get at least a small taste before the chance passes completely. 

So, two months later and a week before graduation day, the three roll up at school, Tenten and her brand-new license behind the wheel. What neither of them had planned for, however, is how boring those dances are so Neji and Tenten spend the majority of the evening out in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of their mechanical green friend. Lee for some inexplicable reason has actual fun dancing to whatever kind of trash they're playing inside, not trashy classics but actual, full-blown trash, and decided to remain at the party. At least one of them is having fun. 

“It's funny”, she says.

“What is?”

“I've stressed out about this so much. Tried to force myself to have fun. But now that everything's turned out to be kind of shitty I'm surprisingly okay with it.” The way she's being brutally honest to herself makes him smile a little. Her honesty has always been one of the traits he admired most.

“Well, at least you got your license out of it.” 

“True that. Sorry, by the way. For almost killing you during that practice drive.” They look at each other then, and neither can suppress the chuckle that makes it's way past their lips. For a good while, they just sit there, in the parking lot, laughing like they're little kids again. Nobody else is present at the wide concrete expanse, but even if there were a set or two of watchful eyes, the duo wouldn't care. When Tenten speaks again, her voice is still soaked with laughter.

“I really hope It's bullshit. You know, the way people say that the high-school years are the best of your entire life. If it's all downhill from here, I'm fucked.”

“Yeah, me too. If it really is true, at least we can waste away together.” He means it.

For another few hours, they stay out in that parking lot, casually talking to each other until Lee returns, blisters on his feet. On the way home he loudly, and horribly off-key, sings one of the songs he must've been dancing to and, both, Tenten and Neji threaten to throw him out of the car if he doesn't stop. It's less than a year later when he realizes he's crushing on her.

\--- 

They're in university and every second of sleep counts. Which is why Neji is more than a little pissed off when his phone rings him awake at just past two am. Groaning in frustration, he rolls over to retrieve the device and put it on silent, when he reads the caller ID. Tenten. Without any further hesitation, he picks up.

“Do you even know how late it is? I was sleeping”, he says not bothering to hide the annoyment or remnants of sleep in his voice.

“I need you to pick me up.” Is she being serious? First, she rings him awake in the middle of the night and now she demands a favor. Just like that.

“Absolutely not.” By all friendship, and other feelings he might be having for her, he's not getting out of bed. Especially since he has to be awake in a few hours anyway.

“Please.” Her voice cracks at the word and every alarm-bell within him starts to ring. Wherever she is right now, she's not okay. 

In less than a second, he's out of bed hastily pulling on clothes and asking for the address. About five minutes later he sits in the familiar green car, Gai has given it to them as a graduation present and they've been sharing ever since, and turns the key. He offers Tenten to stay on the phone until he arrives, but she declines. At least that means she isn't in any immediate danger. 

Upon arrival, he recognizes the place. It's about two streets away from where her boyfriend lives, a guy Neji neither likes nor dislikes. Objectively, he's nice, funny even, but his own crush on her is probably what has been preventing him from warming up to the man. Not that the two ever had any fights over her or anything, Neji has never acted on his infatuation and Tenten is a grown-up and can do as she likes. Whenever he feels something bitter and heavy in his gut at seeing them together, he has nobody to blame for it but himself.

Still, that doesn't mean he's been pining for her day and night. His crush on Tenten is, as most intrapersonal dealings tend to be, complex. It's more of an afterthought, put away in an old pot in a corner of his brain and simmering on low heat. At times, he even thinks it's gone completely, like a disease that's run its course, when the thought of her flashes up in the back of his mind for a second. A lightning bolt that's there one second and gone the next. The crush is also the reason why every single one of his own romantic relationships so far has gone down the drain rather spectacularly. Turns out dating someone while you like another girl always ends in disaster. Who'd have thought.

Tenten sits on the curb, arms hugging her knees, curled up like some hurt animal that's trying to hide. When he stops the car, she wordlessly walks up and sits down next to him on the passenger's seat. It's obvious she's been crying, her eyes red and remains of a tear shimmering in one of them. Neji has to muster all of his self-control not to ask what's wrong, but over the year's he's learned to read her and right now she clearly doesn't want to talk about it. In silence, they drive in the direction of her apartment, because where else would she want to go right now. Hundreds of streetlights pass them by like falling stars and, without making as much as a peep, Tenten starts crying again. He wishes he had some tissues, but there are none around so she just wipes her face on the sleeves of her hoodie. 

“We broke up”, she suddenly says while they're waiting out a red light. He's already expected something like that but, still, Neji feels bad for her.

“I'm sorry.” He really, truly means it. Just because he likes her doesn't mean that he wished for the relationship to break. On the contrary, Neji feels horrible at seeing her cry like that.

“I'm- It's okay. It's been a long time coming.” Obviously, she doesn't mean that it is okay, but that it will be. At least that's something. “I just can't believe Lee's the only one who's having any luck with that kind of stuff.” 

That, he can relate to. Their friend has such an intense personality, it seems almost like a miracle he's found someone. A guy with hair so shockingly red, at first he hadn't believed it to be his natural color, and the strongest eyeliner-game he's ever seen. It's a miracle Lee fully deserves, though. They don't speak again until Neji pulls up in front of her building. Before she opens the door, Tenten turns to face him, eyes still bright from all the crying. 

“Thank you.” The sadness in her voice is gone for a split second, making way for gratitude. 

“Anytime.”

She gives him a smile that's tainted with heartbreak, but a smile nevertheless. Then, unceremoniously, she opens the car door and, a few seconds later, disappears into the apartment-complex. The entire situation reminds him of the time she took a beating for him and they sat in the car afterwards, silent for a good while. Except, this time, the situation is reversed and none of them are bleeding.

\--- 

Two days later, there has been absolute radio-silence between them in the meantime, Neji sits at his desk, reading through material for an upcoming exam. It's about quarter past seven, not late by the standards of a dedicated student, and he figures that he can squeeze in another two or three hours of studying. The words and diagrams flash by under his eyes, engraving their contents within his brain. At least until his phone starts vibrating. Usually, he'd ignore it until coursework was done, but the small device comes alive so often, and in quick succession, that he can't help but pick it up. 

[From Tenten]: fcuk it imean  
[From Tenten]: its njot gonna mattr anywayes ina few yres  
[From Tenten]: fuckk thihs  
[From Tenten]: fuck him  
[From Tenten]: tequila is th e only man who willnever disappppoint m  
[From Tenten]: e  
[From Tenten]: fsjjfjjsjfjs987sfkks80  
[From Tenten]: fuc k sorry th ese were for ino 

He sighs and begins typing out an answer. From the way her texts look she's quite obviously drunk. At seven in the goddamn evening. 

[To Tenten]: where are you right now?

[From Tenten]: drinkning

Just great. Her answer is not only completely irrelevant to his question, but at the same time confirms his suspicions. Technically, it's none of his business, especially since she didn't text him even once during the past few days, but he's still worried. Maybe the breakup is hitting her harder than he thought. When she doesn't answer his text asking about whether she's with anyone right now, Neji dials her number and calls. After the third ring she picks up, voice slurred from the alcohol. She's clearly had quite a lot. He finds out that she is, indeed, drinking alone at some bar she's never been before. He gets that she wants to get away from her problems, even if it's just for a night, but drinking oneself into a stupor has never yielded any results except a huge headache the next day. Besides, the night is still young and he's afraid that, should she continue like that, she'll end up passing out in some gutter and freeze to death. When he gets the name of the bar out of her and announces that he'll come get her, she sounds less than pleased, but it's for her own, and probably the poor bartender's, sake so he ignores the whining. 

Less than half an hour later he arrives at the bar, a shady looking establishment illuminated by neon signs on the outside, in the rickety green car. Neither, finding a parking space nor Tenten herself proofs difficult. As soon as Neji enters, he spots her sitting at the bar, her hair a mess and wearing pajama pants. She's talking loudly to the bartender who, understandably, refuses to pour her another drink. Walking up to them and putting a hand on her shoulder, he apologizes to the woman behind the counter. 

“She doesn't want to give me another round!” His friend sounds upset, scandalized even, and so loud that the other patrons turn their heads. 

“Yes, and she's right about that. Come on, you're going home.” 

Tenten looks like she's about to argue, but he's already pulled out his wallet to settle the bill because in her state it's doubtful that she can even read the numbers on the tiny slip of paper. Skimming over the list of all the different beverages she's had, his own stomach starts to revolt. It's a miracle she hasn't passed out yet, even though she seems pretty close to it right about now. After leaving a hefty tip for the bartender, the employee is somewhat pacified and the two make their way to the car, Neji basically having to drag Tenten along. 

She's out cold the second she hits the seat but keeps making noises of discomfort, so Neji goes for his own apartment rather than hers. Simply because it's closer and he wants to keep the risks of her throwing up in the car to a minimum. Besides, it's Tenten, and even though she isn't nearly as crazy as Lee when she drinks, there's no guarantee that she won't hit the streets again in a few hours if left to her own devices. 

A smart choice, since shortly after he gets his friend up the stairs and into his home, she does throw up. Thankfully, into the toilet. He holds her hair out of the way during the whole ordeal and almost feels bad for her at the pained noises she makes. Almost, because the condition she's in right now is her fault and her's alone. Barely, Neji prevents her from falling asleep on the bathroom floor and gets her to at least rinse out her mouth before laying out some clean clothes to sleep in. Even though the outfit Tenten is wearing right now qualifies as pajamas, the clothes reek of booze and smoke and he'd rather not deal with his sheets smelling like that the next day. After getting her into bed, putting a glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand and folding her clothes, he gets back to studying for a few hours more until he goes to sleep on the couch. 

When Neji awakens the next morning, his friend is already up and working her way through a carton of granola bars. His granola bars. The discarded wrappers indicate that she's currently on number four. A big mug of, presumably coffee, is standing next to her, still steaming. Usually, he'd be upset, or at least irritated, at her just taking his stuff, but Tenten has set a mug for him on the table too, so he forgives her. 

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”, he asks while sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Like shit, but that was to be expected. Thanks for last night, you really saved my ass. Again.” As bad as she says she's feeling, there is humor in her voice, reassuring Neji that she's fine.

“Like I said, anytime.” Tenten then looks at him, eyes full of gratitude and something else he can't quite decipher. 

“Sorry, by the way. For ignoring you the last few days. I thought what I needed was to be alone. Pretty stupid decision, considering how it turned out in the end.”

“It's okay. Don't worry about it.” When he takes the granola-bar his friend holds out for him as some sort of peace offering, she smiles at him and they get to breakfast. For a few minutes, they sit there in silence, working on their breakfast, Neji at a normal pace and Tenten basically inhaling the food. 

“You didn't have to crash on the couch though. It's way too small for you anyways.” Both statements are true, the two have shared a bed countless times over the years, and his back really does hurt a little. Still, ever since realizing his feelings for her, Neji has been somewhat more shy concerning things like that.

“And risk you vomiting all over me? I think not.” Technically, it isn't a lie. Especially since he really took that fact into consideration before going to sleep. It's not the full truth either though but, for now, it will have to do. 

“Touchè.”

The morning passes without any further incident, the two falling into comfortable conversation. Soon, Tenten is over the breakup, but Neji doesn't make his move nevertheless.

\--- 

The final semester of university is hell, it's the only word Neji can find that adequately describes it. His brain feels like it's going to rip open at the seams, too full with all the information crammed in there. Exam after exam comes and goes, leaving his nerves frayed every time. Finally, the dreaded day of his last final has come. The night before sleep only finds him after some difficulty and he swears his heart is beating twice as hard as usual as he walks up to the designated building. He isn't one to lose his cool like that, but in the face of the absolute horror that awaits him, it only makes sense. To make the matter even worse, both of his best friends are already done with their exams and can rest easy, at least until the results come in. 

During the final itself, he manages to focus quite well, shutting out all emotions for the twenty minutes the professor asks him question after question. Just like that, he's done, an invisible weight that's accompanied him through the last month, lifting from his shoulders. The results won't come in until the end of the month, but he's pretty confident in his answers. When he steps out of the university building, the sun seems to be shining a little brighter. At least until music, so loud that it could burst eardrums, shatters the tranquility. 

The familiar green car pulls up in the parking lot, Tenten at the helm and a rap song filled with swear-words and other obscenities blasting from the stereo. She rolls down the window, manually because the vehicle is so old, and leans out her head, on the bridge of her nose a pair of shutter-shades in bright neon colors. Lee, on the passenger's seat, seems to be wearing a matching pair. 

“Neji, get your bitch-ass in here, we're gonna party!”, she yells, seemingly unaware that each and every other person in the vicinity is currently staring at her. 

Neji, because there is nothing else to do and he wants to get away from the scrutinizing gazes of his colleagues as fast as possible, obeys. In the car, the music is even louder, so much that Lee has to scream to get a greeting out to him. Next to him on the backseat, stand more cans of beer than he's ever seen in one place before and he hopes, for all of their sakes, that his friends plan on sharing with other people. Celebrating the end of the semester with alcohol-poisoning is not something he wants to do. 

“Where are we going?!”, he yells.

“It's a surprise!”, Tenten answers, just as loudly, while fumbling for something in the glovebox and handing it to Neji when a red light comes up. 

It another pair of these stupid shades and a fake flower garland, and from the way Lee turns around in his seat and nods, it's obvious he's supposed to put them on. Sighing, he places the accessories on himself, the bright colors horribly matching the formal attire he put on for the exam. He's along for the ride now though, and, knowing his friends, there's no getting off. 

Fifteen minutes later they arrive before a rather inconspicuous building, save for the music that's coming from the inside. After parking the car and distributing the crapload of beer between them, they enter. Tenten immediately takes a left and leads them down the basement stairs. It's pandemonium down there. From what he can see, more than fifty are already at it, taking shots, dancing and playing drinking games, not minding the fact that it isn't even past four pm right now. Among them, it seems, everyone Neji has ever known. Even Hinata is there, chugging a bottle of beer and looking rather out of it already, but he isn't about to spoil her fun. 

Tenten, like the social butterfly she is, goes around hugging people until Ino directs the trio to where they should put the beer. He wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who organized the entire thing. Being among so many people at once has never been comfortable for him, but he knows a buzz will help with that, so when Tenten brings them shots, he downs it without complaint. 

It doesn't stay at a buzz. A while later, he, and everyone else in the room, are completely hammered. The music is loud and no matter how trashy the songs themselves, everyone dances enthusiastically, himself and Tenten included. And how they dance.

It starts out rather innocent and casual, they are close, but not up in each other's space and the only times they touch is when he takes her hand to spin her around. As the afternoon proceeds into evening, however, and the basement fills up even more, they inevitably step closer. At some point, Neji finds himself up against her, her arms wrapped around his neck and his own hands on her hips. Even though they don't kiss and his hands don't wander any further, their dance is anything but platonic. Were any of them any less intoxicated, none of this would be happening, yet, right now, it is and neither of them seems to have a problem with it. For what feels like hours he drinks in her scent, feels her body brush up against his and, when she gives him a look he's never seen on her face before, he swears his hears skips a beat.

Before he can react to the sudden ferocity in her eyes, the song changes and Sakura comes running, pulling Tenten away from him because she wants her to come and dance with the girls. His friend lets herself be led away and the spell is broken. The rest of the evening passes by in a blur and the trio finds themselves out on the streets, making their way home their vision blurred at the edges and the car left in front of the building for the night. 

Neither of the two address the night of the party again and Neji writes it off as a drunken mistake on her part. She probably regrets it, and he won't make both of them uncomfortable by pushing the issue. 

\--- 

Two weeks later, all three of them find themselves in the car again. To celebrate their graduation, they've decided to go on a road trip. A time filled with gas-station junk food, cheap motels and the beautiful countryside passing them by. 

Because they want to save as much money as they possibly can, the three have agreed on sleeping in car from time to time. Tonight is such a night and Lee is already passed out on the backseat, snoring like a bear. Tenten and himself are outside, sitting on a worn-down blanket and looking at the stars. She's telling him about the constellations, pointing her finger at the sky and drawing imaginary lines between the dying suns that don't bear any resemblance to the animals or objects they're supposed to be depicting. Neji isn't as interested in the impromptu lesson as he is in watching her face. The moon isn't full yet, but still bright enough to illuminate her features in its pale light. He thinks she looks mesmerizing. Ever since the night of the party, his crush has transformed into something else. Something stronger, more intense, that he's unable to ignore.

Inevitably, since he isn't being very subtle about it, she catches him staring. Her eyes find his, locking in place. They look at each other as if meeting the other for the first time. Expressions change and so do emotions. Her lips are slightly parted as she starts leaning in and he isn't about to pull away from it. 

Then, one of the car-doors slams closed, both of them flinching back in shock. Lee has woken up and come outside, presumably to join them. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to have noticed the almost-kiss, if he has he's making no indication towards it. Conversation resumes, the electricity in the air dissipates and a few hours later they're on the road again, the incident not brought up again.

\--- 

They're fighting. Voices raised and gesturing wildly, accusations and insults are thrown. He isn't even sure anymore what started it, something small and inconsequential, but both of them have positively worked themselves into a fit. Of course, Tenten and him have gotten into fights before, it's unavoidable considering how long they've known each other, but it's never been that bad. Ever since they've come back from the road trip, dissonance has been building between them. Finally, the pressure had become too much and so, here they are, in a heated argument over what is, essentially, nothing. 

Tenten, who has seemingly had enough, slams open the door, ready to leave, but he isn't about to let this situation go unresolved. All through the stairway, he pursues her, neither of them stoping their bickering for even a second. They're far too angry for that. At the entrance, Neji quickly slips out the door behind her before she can slam it in his face. The car keys are already in her clenched hands, but there's no way in hell she's going to just drive away from all this. He follows her down several streets, to which their mutual companion is parked and positions himself in front of the driver's door so she can't unlock the thing.

“Leave me the fuck alone Neji! I'm done.” She sounds almost resigned now, her voice having dropped a considerable amount of decibels. Still, he's unable to let it go.

“Like hell you are! You can't just break out at me like this and then walk away.” He stands up a little straighter in front of the door, making it clear that the conversation is anything but over. 

“Oh, I think I fucking can. Why do you care anyways?!” 

“Really now?! We're friends, that's why!” It's only a half-truth, but both of them have been speaking in those the entire evening.

“Friends, huh?! Well, you certainly haven't been acting like it lately!” This makes him pause, it's true, but she's guilty of the same behavior. “Acting like you're trying to come onto me at that party and then not as much as a word about it the next day! And then at the road trip, looking at me like that and, guess what, total silence afterwards.”

“You're being a hypocrite right now, and you know that!” Her anger only serves to fuel his own. The blame for both situations doesn't solely rest with him and she ought to know that. After all, it wasn't like she'd tried to talk about it herself.

“Takes one to know one!” Her voice is laced with venom. “The hell are you giving me these mixed signals for?! Acting like you're into me one day and then ignoring me the next. It fucking hurts, Neji!” There it is. His breaking point.

“Because I'm in love with you!” Complete silence. Already, he's regretting the words. This was a stupid mistake, fueled by rage and he feels ashamed because normally he isn't one to let his feelings take over. Tenten's face is wiped completely blank, clear of any sort of expression. This is bad. 

“Wait. Are you- So you mean- What?!” Her voice is small, almost breaking. His anger is gone by now, leaving nothing but regret in its wake.

“Look, I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with it, so I tried to hide it. I'm sorry if I overstepped any bounds.” Now all he can do is keep the damage to a minimum, keep their friendship from crumbling to dust. 

“No that's- That's not what I mean! All this time I thought I was imagining things. Thought you weren't really interested.” Wait, what? Does that mean she- “I like you too, you idiot. In a more than friends kind of way.” The confession simultaneously makes his heart soar and knocks the wind out of him. 

“But you never-”

“Well, neither did you! I tried dropping hints, I really did but I guess I was scared. We'd been friends for so long when my feelings changed, I was afraid of them. Afraid they might ruin it all.” He laughs. Unbelievable, that both of them have felt the same way all this time.

“Both of us are the same, then”, he answers.

“Two idiots”, she says and laughs and he finds himself going along with it. It reminds him of the night of the school dance, standing in the parking lot. Admitting their feelings for each other really didn't change much. 

“Well, what now?”

Instead of giving her answer in words and sentences, she takes a step closer, a smile on her lips. He meets her halfway and they immediately pull each other close. With an urgency neither of them expected, they kiss and tug and grab at each other until the heat builds up again. This time, it isn't the dark fire of a bad argument, but something else entirely. All of their pent up feelings for each other, erupting at once. The flames swallow them whole as she unlocks the car and the two tumble onto the backseat, too impatient for the short walk back to his apartment. Articles of clothing, one by one, land on the floor, discarded like a second skin they don't need anymore. That night, and countless ones after, their bodies and souls sing together.


End file.
